Most lawyers and other professionals who keep time records do so by generating hand-written paper records. Various types of time recording systems are commercially available, some of which utilize time slips and master sheets, in which information is entered only once, with a view to reducing the effort involved in keeping such time records. However, known commercially available systems utilizing paper records do not completely remove the drudgery involved in keeping time records. Indeed, many professionals refuse to keep time records, notwithstanding studies demonstrating the benefits of systematic time control records.
The present invention is directed to reducing the time and effort required by a professional in keeping time records, by eliminating the need for such professional to keep any paper records whatsoever. This invention is also directed to providing those professionals who do not keep systematic time records with a simple, inexpensive and almost effortless mechanism for so doing.
Devices directed to automating the task of keeping time records are known. One type of unit keeps track of a professional's time by means of a paper tape record. However, these devices are complex, costly, and inconvenient to operate as a result of the necessity to enter various client identification and case number codes onto the paper tape by punching appropriate keys on a keyboard.
Another type of time keeping and recorder unit, utilizing magnetic tape as the recording medium, appears to be somewhat less inconvenient to operate. However, this type of device is unnecessarily complicated and expensive, since it requires main elapsed time and telephone elapsed time circuitry, a dual channel magnetic recording head, and special transcribing equipment including a numeric display and associated amplifier.